


oh, will wonders ever cease?

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Minor Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love is neither kind nor forgiving. If anything, that is what Minghao has taught Jun.





	oh, will wonders ever cease?

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work comes from "Mystery of Love" by Sufjan Stevens. 
> 
> This work is an early birthday gift for Julie, who is indubitably one of the most important people I've met online! If I was the heart, she would probably be the liver or pancreas or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xingan is a Chinese term of endearment reserved for those most precious to a person. There is no word for it in English, but it is best translated into "my heart and soul." In Chinese, it is closer to "my heart and liver."
> 
> This chapter is technically taking place at the end of Jun and Minghao's story, but it belongs at the beginning. I hope it's worth reading.

Minghao,

The longer you're gone, the more I think about you. Since I've met you, it's been the small things that matter the most… the way flower petals ripple in the mid-April breeze, the way May showers rip them from their buds and send them spiraling through the air, and the way they bloom again, over and over, just for the heavens to rip them to shreds. I think that if you were the rain, _xingan_ , I’d be the flowers.

There is a saying for the type of love we have, you know. People call it unconditional. Unconditional. I miss you. That is unconditional. I would die for you, and that is unconditional too. I think back to when we first met, and I think that ever since then I have felt the type of love that takes and takes and takes and leaves nothing left over for everybody else. It has always been unconditional, and it has always been you. Five years have passed since then. Always you.

I hope that this letter doesn’t make you worry about me or anything. I know that I have not always been the best at expressing my feelings, but one day I was walking along the Han and I noticed the waves wash up on shore and swallow up a little ladybug and I cried over how fleeting everything seems to be. You probably would have laughed at me if you were there, but what can I say? What would I do if a wave came and swallowed you up? There is so much you still need to know. There is so much I have left to tell you.

Which brings me to my point, dear Xiao Hao. I couldn’t wait for you to get home, so I hope this letter finds you quickly in Anshan. I know I messed up when you left. I know that sometimes, my temperament gets the best of me. But please understand that I am happy as long as you are happy, and I would travel to the ends of the earth for you. For you, _xingan_ , a thousand times over. Anything, absolutely anything, a thousand times over.

I’ll end this here. Have fun with your family. As always, I love you more than yesterday and less than tomorrow. See you in a couple weeks.

Jun


End file.
